Gorillaz misadventure
by spooky jaz
Summary: Topaz and Kezia are just normal girls who love music. The two girls head out on a road trip but that road trip does not go the way they plan. Things get weird when Gorillaz show up
1. the beginning of the adventure

chapter 1

Kezia had been up for three hours. She was ready for a road trip with her best friend Tamara ( she prefers her middle name Topaz). Tamara is not a morning person so Kezia knew her friend was still in bed.

Tamara (Topaz) was in bed like her friend predicted. Her alarm clock had already gone off twice. She snoozed it every time. This time her phone ringed. The song was Do Ya Thing. One of the Gorillaz song. Still half asleep she grabbed her phone from her nightstand. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Topaz are you up I am coming to pick you up in 10 minutes," Kezia said.

"What!," screamed Topaz getting out of bed fast already checking her hair in the mirror. Her brown hair was a mess but she could always brush it in the car.

At least Topaz's bag was already by the door ready to go. She put on a shirt she finds on the floor. Topaz is not the neatest person in the world.

As she runs out the house she says good bye to her grandmother with whom she lives.

"Be careful Topaz"grandma tells her. Topaz had almost nocked a picture frame down by swinging her bag over her shoulder.

Kezia was already in the drive way waiting for Topaz. She waved at Topaz's grandmother who was now in the window. " got your ticket?"kezia asked her friend. "Yup" Topaz replied taking out a scrunched up V.I.P ticket from her bag. The tickect had been expensive and both the girls had worked hard to get them. Those tickets were black with white lettering and the a red logo in the back for the band they were going to see. (I never went to a concert so no idea how those ticket look).

As kezia backed out of the drive way she gave Topaz her phone who was connected to the radio. Kezia was driving and Topaz was on music. Topaz cranked up the volume when she found a song they both like.

The girls stoped at a gas station for gas and refreshments kezia took a bottle of water while her friend took energies drinks. (Topaz is addicted to those)

Little did they know that at that specific moment things would start to get weird on that road trip.

The road was getting repaired. It was a bit bumpy. Something in the way hit under the car making ruckus . Kezia stoped on the side of the road to check the car. Something was leaking from under the car and it smelled bad. Topaz was out of the car too.

A car speeding drove by and did a U-turn almost hitting the girls as it stoped in front of them. The driver had a cigarette in his hand. He had greenish skin and dark hair and a blood shot eye. The passenger was a dark skinned man. Two others people were also in the back. A guy with blue hair and dark eyes and a japonase girl.

"Need help ladies", said the green skinned guy. " No were good"Topaz said.

Some of the ashes from the cigarette touched the liquid dripping from Kezia's car.

A couple of seconds later the car was no more. It was only a burning piece of metal.

(Oh boy the misadventure is starting whats gonna happen next? How will the girls go to the concert? Where are they gonna stay? Who are they going to call for help? That's what you will find out in the next chapter. Please comment on this story)


	2. No Signal

Kezia took her phone that she had in her pocket. The phone had no signal. The girls were in the middle of nowhere. Only fields all around. The bags they had were in the car. The only thing kezia had was the phone and her wallet. "No signal, Do you have any Topaz" Kezia asked. Both girls had different phone companies.

"Nope me phones is dead" replied Topaz trying to open her phone. Inside she was boiling with rage. Her friends car had just went out in flames all that because of this idiot. "Merdoc let's give them a ride"said the black male in the passenger seat. " why its not my problem"Merdoc replied dryly. Kezia was now the one boiling. "Listen mister your Bloody cigarette is what caused all this. You give us a ride or I call the cops on you when we get signal"she exploded. " aye wanker get in the trunk"Merdoc ordered to the guy in the back seat. "Wat?"he replied. He had this really big accent. He was about to get out of the car when Topaz stoped him. " don't go in the back that's not really safe. Just make room" she said. She stepped in the car after him he was now in the middle seat. Kezia sat on topaz's lap.

As soon as the door closed the driver hit the acceleration. The tires screeched and the girls stuck to there seats.

"Hello I am noodle" said the japonise girl. "Kezia and that's Topaz" said kezia. "Me name is 2-D," said the blue haired guy.

"Nice to meet you guys" replied Topaz " you are Gorillaz right". "So you like our music?" asked Noodle. "Yeah we love it we were on our way to the city where the concert was happening" replied Kezia. "Yeah that before niccols blew up our car with our tickets" replied Topaz looking straight at Merdoc in the rearview mirror. He just glanced at her but did not say a word.

"How do you put up with his driving? Kezia asked 2-D. He just shrugs. Merdoc makes turn to the left and the girls bump there heads on the window. They were terrified.

Kezia's phone buzzed signal was back.

She tried calling her boyfriend to come and pick them up but he was not available at work. Topaz also tried calling her grandmother who was probably home. Again no replies there. They would both try later. The car stopped in the middle of a street. That's where Merdoc wanted the girls to get out.

(What are they gonna do now? No money? In an unknown town?nobody to call?)


End file.
